Gots to get her
by MissyTrancy
Summary: Fitz returns after being in Juvie for four months, and he isn't too happy with the Misfits. This story is about Fitz getting revenge on Eli and also Fitz gaining a relationship with Clare main plot  this is NOT ECLARE rated T for teen because of language
1. The return

**Gots To Get Her**

**A Fitz and Clare Fan fiction**

Fitz watched the flame as he sat back in the torn chair, angry as hell; looking around to all of his Ravine buddies. The emo-punk had almost gotten him expelled, Fitz was pissed. Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres, the two whom he detested the most throughout the world, he hated them beyond.

Fitz tossed a stick into the fire, smirking as he thought of the hell he was going to pull the Emo-brat and that gender-confused freak through tomorrow, when he goes back to Degrassi. "Hey, Fitz what's with you?" Bianca said, leaning over in a playful-flirty kind of way.

"Those losers are gonna have hell to pay." The infuriated bully said throwing another stick into the flame.

Bianca smirked, knowing exactly who he meant. "Have fun," she said and turned to face K.C., who she started eventually make-out with. Fitz glanced at them, and then quickly looked away, a disgusted look plastered on his face. That very look soon became a malevolent grin; he just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Clare Edwards, Adam Torres, and Eli Goldsworthy were all sitting at the 'Dot' together, studying for their English class, Clare was the only one doing the actual studying. Eli and Adam kept laughing with one another, angering Clare. "Guys we have a test coming up, get to work already." Clare growled.

"Oh, come on Clare, lighten up," Adam joked and elbowed Clare playfully.

"I will," Clare said. "After we're done studying."

"Ugh," Eli moaned. "Clare, you're no fun." The Clare's Emo boyfriend said with a teasing smirk.

Clare glared at both, sighed, and looked out the window, yes; they had a table by the window. "Not my fault that you guys are too loose," she muttered under her breath and pouted.

The boys shrugged her negativity off and started to joke around together, pissing off Clare even farther. "Fine, I'm going home to study." She growled and began to pick up her textbook.

Eli and Adam sighed. "Clare, don't be like that," Eli said, grabbing Clare's wrist, begging her to stay.

"Later Eli," Clare said as she yanked her arm away and stormed out of the Café, Eli and Adam shrugged to each other in confusion.

"You can do better; beat that shithead's ass, K.C.!" Bianca yelled with a whistle.

K.C. had gotten into a fight with a guy named Reese, who surprisingly, was kicking K.C.'s ass.

Fitz gulped some of the beer he had been drinking, not paying attention to the fight, he was still preoccupied with punishment for Adam and Eli. Sure, he had already scared the crap out of Eli already during the Vegas dance, but Eli has pissed Fitz off to no extent, and he hasn't dealt with Adam at all yet, even if Adam was a chick.

Suddenly, Fitz's mind flashed to his enemies' female friend, Clare Edwards. "Heh," he snorted, sitting up. That curly haired brunette had actually smiled at him, genuinely of course. Her smile wasn't like how any of his buddies, like Bianca, smiled at him; Clare's smile was much more comforting than theirs. 'The hell," Fitz thought to himself, why was he thinking of her, of all people, she was one of the people that got him arrested. Sure, she was probably just trying to protect her boyfriend, and sure, she did try to protect me from the whole poisoning thing, I think, but still, she had also caused me arrest.

Fitz grunted in frustration, "My head hurts like hell, damn."

Clare turned on the table lamp and began to study for her English test, which was tomorrow. "God, can those two be more immature, I bet Fitz would be more mature than that," she said aloud to herself, the shook herself. "What am I thinking, Fitz would probably be just as mature," Clare laughed a little. "Those three just didn't get that they were just so similar."

Clare truly believed that if Adam and Eli just got over their petty feud with Fitz, they would be on good terms. Clare couldn't see why Eli and Adam hated Fitz so much; he wasn't a monster at all, just a typical bully. Fitz just needed some true friends, ones that weren't like Bianca or Owen, at least that's what Clare was thinking. Clare knew that Fitz had a good heart as her mind flashed to the Vegas dance when he gave her a corsage, it made her smile.

She and Fitz had joked around that night, as well, even she and Fitz might be friends, if Eli hadn't poisoned Fitz's drink.

Clare and Eli would still be a couple if he hadn't driven Fitz into temporary insanity. Clare yawned and checked the time, it was eleven p.m.; Clare turned off the lamp and got ready for bed.

Fitz had a hangover, and the morning sun was not helping it. "God, my head still hurts like hell, shit." He was still at the Ravine hangout.

"Mhm," Bianca groaned. "That's a hangover for ya, dumbass," she retorted with a grunt as she stood up and woke K.C. "Hey babe, what time is it?" she asked the football boy.

K.C. looked at his watch, his eyes widened. "Crap, we've got an hour before school, shit!" K.C. shouted and jolted up, Fitz, Bianca, and K.C. ran to a small red car.

"Clare!" Eli shouted as he saw his friend walk off the bus. Clare turned to him, placing her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

"Please tell me you two had studied," Clare said as she crossed her arms.

Eli smirked. "Eventually, not for a very long time," Eli said smugly, making Clare smile.

"Well, as long as you studied for at least a second," Clare giggled as the two searched for Adam.

Fitz, Bianca, and K.C. had just made it in time for school, about an hour late; and were now sitting in the principal office. Principal Simpson had just gained his sanity back; Simpson had just let Degrassi go back to the way it used to be. Fitz relaxed in the chair, completely used to getting in trouble, same as Bianca. K.C. sat up straight, his tense muscles shown that he was completely nervous.

Simpson lectured them but let it slide, "Just this once, I'm not as tolerable as I used to be," the principal told them as he let them get to class. K.C. relaxed as he got out of the chair, but became tense once again when Fitz began to tease him about his nervousness.

"Dude, come on, stop being so uptight," Fitz retorted and Bianca nodded with a laugh. Bianca placed an arm around K.C., playfully bunching her make-out partner on the shoulder. Fitz's face held a sickened expression as the buddies of his began to flirt.

Fitz walked off, away from the two sex-addicts, hand in his pockets.

Clare was in her English class, behind Eli and beside Adam, when the bell rung. Clare stood up, "Well I have to go see Principal Simpson real quick, catch you guys later," Clare said and walked out of the class room.

"See ya," Eli muttered, hardly paying attention to anything except for the thumb war he and Adam were playing, and Clare rolled her eyes and continued to Simpson's office. Her bright blue eyes looked toward the ground as she walked.

Fitz looked back at the fading images of Bianca and K.C. as he was about to turn a corner. With a mocking huff, he turned his head around, but when he turned the corner, he rammed into none other than Clare Edwards, literally.

Clare fell down on her butt as she bumped into a broad figure. "Well, look at this," the figure, who seemed very familiar at this point. "Where are the other two misfits at?" the rough voice spoke again, quite smugly.

Clare's eyes widened as she looked up to see none other than Mark Fitzgerald, also known as: Fitz.

"Oh my God," Clare gasped as she froze in shock.

"Ah princess, nice to see you too," Fitz said, sarcasm in every word.

"Hah," Clare wheezed; eyes still quite wide. "Th-that's good." Clare stuttered out, still staring straight into Fitz's taunting eyes.


	2. Deal

Chapter 2

Clare slowly got on her knees. "How have you been?" she asked Fitz, who raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Fitz asked, looking down at her.

Clare stood up. "That all I know what to say right now," the curly-haired brunette laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered. "Just tell your little pals to watch out." And with that, Fitz walked off; Clare watched his every move as he did so.

"This isn't good, oh, so not good," Clare squealed to herself as she ran back to Adam and Eli, totally forgetting about her confrontation with Principal Simpson. Clare looked every point of the hall until she found her friends.

"Guys!" Clare yelled as she ran to Eli and Adam.

"What's with you?" Adam said, concerned.

Adam and Eli know that when Clare is worried, it is something _**huge**_. Clare took a breath and straightened her back as she let herself calm down. "Fitz," she began, immediately out of breath again. "is back," she finished after catching her breath.

"Oh," Eli said. "Crap."

"You can say that again," Adam gasped, more concerned before.

Eli smirked. "Oh crap," he repeated.

Adam huffed. "I didn't mean it literally!" the poor transgendered male said.

Eli placed a cocky look on his face as he grinned at Adam. "I know," Eli told him and laughed.

Clare frowned. "Guys, this isn't a laughing matter, you guys need to watch your backs," Clare whined, obviously scared for her friends.

"Chill Clare, we'll handle it," Eli said.

Clare folded her arms. "Like you did before?" she asked, all fear was replaced with frustration.

"Exactly," The emo boy said, smirking.

"Yeah," Clare began. "I don't think so," she finished and her eyes went wide as she remembered her meeting with Simpson. "Crap!" she yelled and ran off, Eli and Adam watched her run off, completely confused.

Fitz sat at his desk, head down.

Even though his head was down, he knew everyone was staring at him. He knew they were afraid of him even more than before. He knew everyone in the school was terrified that he was back to Degrassi, and he laughed to himself. He was glad they were scared of him; he loves horrifying people, especially Eli and his friend, Adam. Yes, especially those two, having them feel like pathetic insects was what he felt excitement in.

But for some reason, his main focus was on Clare, their cute little friend. Her curly locks bounced as she walked and her innocent eyes shined brightly. That was all Fitz was thinking about, and couldn't think about anything else, other than her.

Fitz mentally hit himself for thinking about her; he had no reason to think of her. Yeah, she's friends with his nemesis. She is smart, and Fitz has always had a thing for smart girls. Sure, Clare Edwards is Fitz's type of girl, innocent and intelligent, but that doesn't mean he has to like her or anything.

'God, this fucking sucks like hell,' he thought as he hit his head on the desk.

The bell rang; Clare sighed. "Lunch time," she muttered and began to waltz to the cafeteria. Today, Eli made plans with Sav and Adam is hanging around with Drew. Clare forced them to hang around people who could actually back them up against Fitz.

"Lunch is going to be so boring," Clare sighed.

"Sorry to hear that sweetheart," Fitz's voice said behind her.

"Oh my God, Fit!" Clare squealed out of fright as she turned around to see him.

Fitz's face had his casual expression on, staring down at Clare. "You still going out with Emo-boy?" he asked her.

Clare looked around, but there was no one. "No," she answered honestly. "We broke up the day you, well, ya know…" Clare trailed off and looked toward the floor, fiddling her fingers.

"Oh, really," Fitz retorted smugly. "That's just too bad, now, isn't it?" he taunted.

Clare felt guilty. "I'm sorry," she spoke.

Fitz's face showed a confused expression. "What," he asked.

"Please don't hurt Eli and Adam, I'm begging here," she said. "If I hadn't told Adam to tell Principal Simpson about the knife, you wouldn't have gotten arrested. And if I didn't tell you and Eli to switch glasses, you wouldn't have been poisoned," Clare cried. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt them."

Fitz's face shown amusement, especially in his eyes. "Last time me and you came up with a agreement, your little boy-toy embarrassed the shit outta me."

Clare opened her mouth, then shut it, then actually spoke. "Uh, um, it's "**You and I"**, and _**an **_agreement, and **out of,"** she corrected him. Fitz gave her a look. "I mean, yes, he did, but this time I'll do everything in my will to warn you of anything suspicious, I promise, so please!" Clare begged.

Fitz began to think while biting on a toothpick. "Fine," he smirked. "Go out with me," he told her.

Clare nodded. "O-okay," she stuttered out and put on a nervous smile.

"Oh," Fitz added. "And I'm not talking about a onetime thing."

Clare was now confused. "What?" she asked; completely worried.

Fitz smirked. "Become my girlfriend and I'll let your friends off the hook," he said.

Clare was shocked, to say the least, but she had to keep her friend's safe; she just had to. "Okay," Clare said with a short nod. 'Fitz isn't a monster,' she thought to herself, she, herself, knew that Fitz had a kind heart, deep down. "I'll be your girlfriend, but you can't hurt them, and if they hurt you, I'll be the one to handle, I promise, so, do we have a deal?" Clare said and looked straight into his eyes, hiding her all her doubt.

"Yeah," Fitz said with a taunting smirk. "We have a deal, I'll see ya later babe."

Fitz walked past her, still holding that smirk.


	3. Girlfriend

Chapter 3

The next morning, Fitz pulled up to a decent sized brick house, also known as Clare's house. The delinquent walked up to her door and rang the door bell, which was answered by none other than Clare herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Clare asked him, scared that Eli or Adam might have pissed Fitz off.

"Nope," Fitz said with a smirk. "The fact that you're **my **girlfriend means that it's my job to get to school, so if you haven't gotten ready for school, I suggest you hurry," Fitz finished tossing his keys in the air.

Clare held a dumbfounded smile. "Oh, okay," she said, feeling just a little bit happiness. Clare shook her head and shrugged off the happy feeling. 'It's not like he has actual feelings for me,' Clare thought as she got ready for school.

Fitz waited by his car until Clare walked out. "Well now, that took shorter than most girls I've dated." He told as she walked down the small stone steps.

"Is that a good thing?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Yes, yes it is," Fitz replied and opened the passenger door for her.

Clare began to smile, but quickly stopped as she remembered the whole situation. 'Not real, not real, not real,' Clare mentally told herself as Fitz drove off to school.

Fitz pulled into the school parking lot, and parked far from Eli's hearse, which relaxed Clare a little bit. Clare was still tense, because she knew that Eli and Adam will eventually find out about the deal she and Fitz had made. Clare stepped out of Fitz's car, as did Fitz. "Thank you for the ride, Fitz," Clare said with a smile.

"Sure," Fitz shrugged and both of them began to walk toward the building. Clare glanced at Fitz and quickly looked away as they entered the school.

"Well I should go to my locker, I'll see you later, okay," Clare said and Fitz nodded. "Bye."

"Later babe," Fitz replied as they parted ways.

Clare waltzed around until she found Adam and Eli, who were talking with Drew and Sav. "Eli, Adam, hi!" Clare shouted as she gleefully ran to them.

"What's up Clare!" Adam cheered and gave her a hug. Clare looked at Eli, then back at Adam.

"Fitz didn't do anything to you guys?" Clare asked.

Adam shook his head. "No, we saw him though, but he didn't try anything," he told her, causing her to relax.

Clare smiled. "Good, so he kept his side…" she began but then trailed off of her sentence.

"What did you say Clare?" Eli said walking over to her.

"Um, nothing important, you'll find out later, I, uh, need to get to class," Clare stuttered and quickly ran off, too scared to tell them what she had done.

Fitz sat with Bianca, K.C., Owen, and some other delinquents.

"Hey, Fitz, what's with you and Edwards?" Bianca asked, causing K.C.'s head to snap around to Fitz.

"What?" Fitz asked, leaned against the wall.

"I saw her step out of your car today," his slutty buddy said. K.C. looked back at Bianca, then back at Fitz, and back at Bianca, and back at Fitz.

"Oh, that," Fitz said. "I'm dating her."

"Wait," K.C. stated, standing up. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not exactly," Fitz said, amused by K.C.'s reaction. "It's a deal between me and her, no one else."

Fitz's smug voice angered K.C., so the football star stomped off. "Loser," Fitz muttered as he continued to ditch class.

Clare tapped her pencil as she waited for class to be over. Clare glanced at her teacher, and then at the clock, she didn't really want the class to end, since she has to deal with Eli and Adam next hour.

"Clare-bear, what's wrong?" Jenna asked as she sat beside her curly haired friend, Alli also came over.

"It's nothing, I just don't think I should face Eli and Adam, and the hour is over within seven minutes," Clare responded with a small giggle.

"Did you get them mad or something?" Alli asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

Clare laughed nervously. "Not until they find out," the curly haired girl told her two best friends.

"What did you do?" Alli and Jenna asked at the same time, both of them had their hands on their hips.

"Well," Clare began. "I kind of, sort of, settle things with Fitz, I think," she finished.

Alli stared Clare down intensely. "You didn't sleep with him did you?" the Indian girl asked.

The bell rang. "No!" Clare yelled as she stood up. "I'm just dating him now." She whispered.

"Oh my God, Clare!" Jenna squealed. "Oh, please, please tell me you're joking!"

"How I wish I was," Clare answered and left to go to her English class.

Eli and Adam were already sitting in their seats. "What do you think is wrong with Clare?" Eli asked his male friend.

"I don't know," Adam replied. "Must be something though, right?" Eli flicked Adam. "Ow!" Adam yelled and Clare walked in.

"What happened?" Clare asked.

"Eli hit me!" Adam answered.

"What? Why?" Clare asked both of them.

"I don't know!" Adam answered.

"Adam was being stupid!" Eli retorted.

Adam gasped. "Was not!" he defended himself. "Hey, Clare, you gonna tell us what's going on with you?"

"Adam, Eli… You'll find out, later, just, don't yell at me," Clare laughed and sat down as the bell for the start of class. Eli and Adam stared at her with eyes full of suspicion before they turned around.

K.C. had eventually come back to the group.

"So K.C., what was with the scene back then?" Bianca asked as he took a sip of the beer.

"Nothing," the football boy muttered and sat down.

"Yeah, right," Fitz said and gulped down his beer.

"Whoa, slow down!" Bianca laughed. "You going somewhere?"

"The lunch bell is about to ring," Fitz told her. "I'm going to meet Clare."

When Fitz said that, K.C.'s fists tightened into a ball. The lunch then rang; Fitz stood up and began to walk to the cafeteria. "See ya," Fitz said as he walked away and tossing his beer away. Fitz felt K.C.'s glare. Fitz mentally laughed at K.C.

"Clare!" Fitz shouted as he saw his fake girlfriend walking out of a classroom.

Clare turned to Fitz. "Oh, Fitz," Clare said as she saw him. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes, but who gives a damn about that," Fitz said he stopped in front of her.

Clare raised her eyebrows. "I do," she told him. "You shouldn't be skipping class."

"Aw, boo, skipping class is fun," Fitz pouted.

Clare sighed. "You really need a tutor, don't you," she asked him.

Fitz nodded. "Yep, but I'm not getting one."

"Yes, you are," Clare retorted. "I'll be your tutor."

"Hm," Fitz grunted. "I'm actually good with that."

"Good," Clare said.

"Good," Fitz repeated.

"Good!" Clare yelled. "Now, let's go have lunch now!"

"Yes ma'am," Fitz stated and both of them walked toward the cafeteria.


	4. confession

Chapter 4

Fitz and Clare entered the cafeteria side by side.

"So where should we sit," Fitz asked.

"Anywhere, as long as it's not with Eli, Adam, Alli, or Jenna," Clare answered and grabbed Fitz's arm out of nervousness.

Fitz looked at her hand that was grabbing him. "Hey, what's between you and K.C.?" Fitz asked.

"Oh, well," Clare stuttered. "He was my first boyfriend, then he dumped me for Jenna, then he dumped Jenna after getting her pregnant, and Jenna is one of my best friends, now," she finished.

"Ah," Fitz chuckled. "This dating thing…is going to be a whole hell of a lot of fun." He muttered thinking of how he is going to mess with K.C.'s brain as they sat at an empty table.

"Excuse me," Clare quietly shrieked.

Fitz laughed. "Nothing," he told her which made her snort in frustration.

"Clare," Jenna said calmly as she approached Clare.

"Yes," Clare said sweetly, batting her eyes innocently.

"Oh, don't you dare, come here," Jenna demanded and pulled Clare out of her chair.

Clare turned toward Fitz and lipped 'I'll be back," and Fitz nodded in response.

Jenna walked up to Alli and then faced Clare. "Are you nuts!" Jenna growled. "How can you do this!"

"I told you I was dating him," Clare said, doing her best to stay calm.

"We thought you were joking," Alli retorted.

"I already said I wasn't joking," Clare told her.

"We thought were bluffing when you said you weren't joking," Alli wheezed.

"Well, I wasn't, just please don't tell Eli or Adam," Clare pleaded.

"Don't tell us what, Clare?" Eli asked as he stood right behind Clare.

"Oh God," Clare whined as she slowly turned around to face Eli, Adam, Sav, Holly J, and Drew. "Hi guys."

Eli's expression held a lot of suspicion, especially in the eyes. "Clare," Eli said sternly. "What are you not telling us?"

Clare laughed and looked at the floor, then took a quick glance at Fitz. Fitz was holding a smirk that told Clare that he was burst out in mental laughter. "Man," Clare groaned and shook her head. "Eli, look, what I have done was simple in good nature," she began.

"Cut to the chase Clare," Adam interrupted. "What have you done, that you don't want to tell us?"

"It wasn't anything illegal, right, Edwards?" Holly J. asked, tilting her head.

"Of course I didn't do anything illegal, or against school policy, promise," Clare said. "I just don't think I can tell you the exact matter yet, though."

"Alli, do you know?" Sav asked.

"If Clare can't tell you, neither can we," Alli said.

"Exactly," Jenna said. "But she does need to say it," she growled and nudged Clare.

Clare sighed. "I, well, I'm kind of, well," she stuttered.

"Spill it now, Edwards," Eli said, getting aggravated.

Clare looked at Eli, then to Adam, then Sav, Holly J, Alli, Jenna, and then a final quick glance at Fitz. Fitz was quite amused about the entire scene.

"I'm kind of dating someone," Clare said. "Okay, I said it."

"Who?" Eli asked as he blocked her from leaving.

"Someone," Clare retorted desperately wanting to get away.

"Clare," Eli growled.

"Fitz, okay, I'm dating Fitz, and you better not do anything, got it!" Clare yelled. "Now please move Eli!" and with that, Clare pushed Eli out of the way and sat at the table Fitz was sitting at.

Eli glared at Fitz, "I hate him," the emo-boy yelled as Fitz gave him a smug look.

Fitz chuckled, "Well, you do realized you just told everyone in cafeteria that we're dating now, right," he said, leaning on the table.

"Yes I do, and I feel like I'm about to puke," Clare cried as she covered her face with her hands.

Fitz laughed. "So I do make you sick?" He mockingly asked.

"No, of course not," Clare squealed uncovering her face. "I'm just afraid of how Eli's taking it.'

Fitz chuckled again. "Well, I'm enjoying it."

"Fitz!" Clare yelled and glared at him.

"Hey," Fitz said and put up his arms in defense as he laughed. "I can't help I feel, people should just be glad I'm being honest at this moment."

Clare giggled as the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang. "Well, I'll catch you later," Clare said as they both stood up.

"Or the other way around," Fitz joked.

Clare laughed. "You're such a jerk," she giggled.

"Thanks babe," Fitz said and smirked.

"You're welcome," Clare joked and the fake couple parted ways.

Clare's day past by quickly, and after her last class of the day, she met up with none other than Fitz.

Fitz brought Clare to his care. "Ready to go?" he asked her as they got into the car.

"To, where, exactly," Clare asked her fake boyfriend.

"Where I hang out," Fitz told her.

"And that is…?" Clare asked as she folded her arms.

"The Ravine," Fitz answered and started up the car.

"The Ravine?" Clare asked and raised an eyebrow and her arms were still crossed.

Fitz nodded. "Yep," he said and drove out of the school parking lot. Johnny and Bruce flashed in her mind as the thought of the Ravine. "Oh, by the way, don't get surprised if K.C. shows up later."

"Great," Clare said sarcastically. "More drama."

"Sometimes," Fitz began. "You've just gotta love it!" he laughed and Clare began to pout, making him laugh harder.


	5. The Ravine

Chapter 5

Fitz parked and stepped out of the car and then Clare stepped out very slowly.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God," Clare wheezed. "I can't believe I've come here.

Fitz mockingly rolled his eyes and smirked. "It's not that bad, babe." He reassured her with a playful pat on the head.

"For you maybe," she jokingly snapped. "You come here all the time."

"You'll get used to it," he retorted.

"Yeah, like you'll get used to studying," Clare stated.

"Aw, you ruined the moment," Fitz mocked.

"What moment?" Clare asked as she looked straight into Fitz eyes

"I don't know," Fitz answered and stared straight back at her.

They both gazed at one another for a minute or so before they snapped out of it and began to walk the rest of the way to the Ravine. When they actually entered the Ravine hangout, Clare immediately saw Johnny and Bruce sitting by some fire. Bruce was laughing with some of his buddies while Johnny sat in an old chair reading a book. Clare looked around and also saw Reese, a guy who she could not stand in any way possible.

When Clare first met Reese, she thought he was pretty cute, but that changed when he insulted K.C., who was her boyfriend at that time. "Hmph," she grunted and looked away angrily.

"Do you have a past with that Reese guy too?" Fitz joked.

"I just can't stand him, he's such an ass," Clare told him and smiled.

"Yeah, but he did kick K.C.'s ass once, man that was a good day," Fitz laughed.

"Well look who's here!" Bruce yelled, catching sight of Fitz. "Who's she!" Bruce asked as he looked at Clare. "Wait, you Edwards aren't you!" the former bully of the school shouted, causing Johnny to look up from his book.

"Clare Edwards, as in Bhandari's buddy?" Johnny asked as he stood up and walked over.

"Yay, I've been recognized…" Clare said sarcastically with a huff. "Great, just great."

Bruce looked Clare up and down. "Why is little miss saint here, anyway?" he said.

"I brought her here," Fitz said as he and Clare walked passed Bruce and Johnny and sat on the old couch.

"Why did you bring Johnny's slutty ex-girlfriend's bitchy friend here?" Bruce asked.

Clare stood up, infuriated by what Bruce had just said about her female best-friend and herself. "Do you ever stop being such a bastard, you asshole!" Clare yelled angrily.

"Nah," Bruce said smugly. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Clare gritted her teeth and balled up fist to mentally vent out her frustration, though she didn't get all out so she kicked Bruce in the balls as hard she could.

"Holy fucking crap!" Bruce wheezed he fell to the ground and Johnny jumped back. "Damn, she can kick…"

Fitz bursted out laughed and Clare sat back down, pushing her hair out of her face. "Way to go Clare, didn't know you had it in you," Fitz complemented her.

"Thank you Fitz," Clare responded and smiled at him.

"Clare?" K.C. asked as he came into the Ravine hangout.

"Oh, hi, K.C.," Clare said stoically as she saw her ex-boyfriend and Bianca.

"Now here come even more fun for me to enjoy," Fitz laughed.

"Fitz!" Clare yelled at her supposed boyfriend.

"Hey, I've already told I can't help how I feel," Fitz defended himself. "Just be glad I'm being honest."

"It is a good thing you're being honest and all," Clare sighed. "But just keep your big mouth shut for now."

"Sir, yes, sir," Fitz shouted.

"Good cadet," Clare laughed and then faced K.C., who was looking back and forth between Clare and Fitz with quite an unpleased expression.


	6. Fight

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" K.C. asked Clare while still switching his gaze between her and Fitz. Fitz grinned tauntingly at K.C. Guthrie.

"Fitz brought me here," Clare told K.C. honestly, causing K.C. to glare at Fitz, who just lifted his eyebrows in a smug fashion.

"Clare, please tell me you're not dating that loser," K.C. pleaded.

"I kind of am, so if I told I wasn't, then I would be lying and I just don't like to lie," Clare said and sat right beside Fitz.

"Today just keeps getting better and better," Fitz laughed.

"For you maybe," Clare retorted back to Fitz and leaned on the arm of the old couch.

"Exactly, except there isn't any maybe," Fitz responded back to her retort.

K.C. stood there with Bianca wrapped around his arm as he glared at the new couple. K.C. then took notice to Bruce, who was cringing on the floor. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Pain," Bruce wheezed rocking back and forth in agony.

"Clare kicked him in the nards," Fitz answered the question K.C. asked for Bruce with a chuckle.

"He shouldn't have said that about Alli and me," Clare responded in defense as she crossed her arms and placed one leg over the other. "I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't, but he had, so it did."

"Atta girl," Fitz joked and patted Clare on the head as he continued to laugh. "You showed the big moose who the boss was." Fitz then looked at Bruce. "A lot tougher than she looks, Huh, Bruce?"

"Yes," Bruce wheezed, still in a lot of pain. "And it sucks."

"For you, for me on the other hand…" Fitz trailed off and chuckled. "It's been incredible," he finished and placed an arm on Clare's shoulder, to increase the K.C.'s torment.

K.C. took a deep breath and punched Fitz. "Damn!" Johnny yelled as Fitz stood up and glared at K.C.

Clare smirked. "Still a good day?" she asked Fitz.

"It will be," Fitz responded. "After I kick his mother fucking ass!" he yelled and delivered a punch to K.C.'s jaw.

Clare stood up to quickly get out of K.C. and Fitz's way as the pound each other. "Anyone have any good popcorn?" Clare asked.

"I wished." Johnny said, turning to face her. "Aren't you anti-violence?" he asked her.

"Yep," Clare responded. "But if you can't beat them, join them, especially since I'm not getting in the middle of the fight, too dangerous for me." She informed Johnny. "Plus, I'm kind of hoping that Fitz will kick K.C.'s ass."

"That's most likely what's gonna happen," Reese said as he approached to watch the fight. "K.C. is like some fucking wimp that talks and acts big." The infuriating boy laughed.

"You should know," Johnny scoffed with a laugh.

Clare just blocked both of them out and began to watch the fight between her fake boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend; Eventually, Fitz had won the fight, which actually made Clare smile.

"Way to go," Clare said, walking over to the barely scratched boy. "You seem to just fine." She laughed.

"You are too," Fitz jokingly retorted back, meaning it in a completely different way than she did.

"Shut up," Clare giggled AND Fitz lifted his eyebrows in a flirty-smug way. "Can we leave now?" she asked him.

"To where?" Fitz asked.

"The Dot," Clare answered. "For tutoring."

Fitz made an expression that showed his displeasure. "I don't want to," he whined as Clare forced him to stand.

Clare sighed. "Too bad for you then, now, isn't it," Clare taunted as she forced Fitz to the car. "Now, to the Dot!"

"Yay," Fitz stated sarcastically as he drove off to the Dot.


	7. The Dot

Chapter 7

Fitz and Clare entered the Dot, only to see Adam Torres, his parents, and Drew Torres.

"Look," Fitz nudged Clare. "It's the 'Adam's' family," he mocked and clapped.

"You do know that the Addams Family has two d's and not just one, right," Clare informed Fitz.

"There you go again," Fitz groaned. "Ruining my moments."

"What moment?" Clare questioned him.

"I don't know," Fitz whined. "Just stop ruining them."

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything," Clare said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Fitz and Clare sat at a random empty table, oblivious that Adam had seen them and was now texting Eli about it.

Eli turned off his c.d. player as he heard his phone go off. He picked up his cell and saw he had a text message from Adam. "What the hell," he gasped as he read Adam's message. "Oh fuck," he growled and stormed out of the house and into his car.

Eli pulled out of the drive way and onto the road, fuming with anger. "I can't believe her!" Eli yelled as he imaged Clare and Fitz together on a date. "That should be me, not a bastard like Fitz! Damn!"

Clare watched Fitz as she waited for her food, Fitz already had his and eating. "Wow," she gasped. "You need to slow down just a little there."

"No," Fitz exclaimed, still eating.

Adam took quick glances at the so-called couple, but Adam was also pretending that he hadn't noticed them at all.

Clare's food finally arrived, making her extremely happy.

The door to the café opened and Eli entered, infuriated. "Fitz!" he yelled, causing Fitz and Clare to turn toward him.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Clare groaned and slowly stood up. "Eli, calm down."

"Aw, looks like pretty boys upset," Fitz mocked as he also stood up, more smug than worried, like Clare.

Drew turned to see what was going on. "Ooh," he muttered. "That doesn't seem like it's going to end well," the football boy joked.

"Drew!" Mrs. Torres snapped. "Ignore them, now," she told him.

Drew pouted, but he obeyed. Adam on the other hand, stood up and walked toward them. "Adam!" Mrs. Torres shouted. Adam turned for a quick second toward his mother and glared, which successfully silenced her.

"Clare what in the hell do you think you're doing," Eli exclaimed.

"Calm down," Clare pleaded.

"No!" the emo-boy yelled.

"Eli," Clare wheezed as her curls bounced.

"Yeah, too much stress can be bad for your health, though it'll be one less problem for me to handle," Fitz taunted; Clare glared at Fitz, causing him to slowly sit back down and wait for his supposed girlfriend to resolve this situation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Eli repeated venomously.

"I told you, I'm dating Fitz," Clare replied.

"Why?" Eli asked, venom spilling from every inch of his tone.

"So this thing between you and Fitz can end," Clare told him.

"Like hell it will, going on one measly date with him is one thing, but going official with this ass is out of the question, Clare!" the angry Eli shouted.

"Adam," Clare said, pleading the transgendered boy to help.

"Sorry Clare, I'm going with Eli on this matter, I don't think you dating that lowlife is a good idea," Adam responded.

"You ain't that high on the balance either," Fitz said defensively.

Clare knew that something was wrong with that phrase. "Um, Fitz, it's…" she began to inform him.

"Moments, Clare!" Fitz retorted. "Moments."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Clare wanted to correct his 'ain't' with the correct grammar word, 'aren't' so badly, she began to bite her bottom lip. "Anyway… Eli, you have no say in what I do, and I'm just trying to help you, I'm not in any danger, but you could be."

Eli began to grit his teeth. "But…" he began to growl but he calmed down, realizing she was right. "Whatever." Eli snapped and walked out of the Dot.

"Eli…" Clare muttered.

Fitz looked over at Clare and then at the place where Eli once stood. "He'll get over it, he's just pissed at me," Fitz told her, trying to cheer her up. "He'll learn to deal."

Clare sighed, knowing exactly what he was trying to do. "Thanks."

"I thought it wasn't helping," Fitz joked. "But you should finish you food."

Clare nodded. "I should."

Adam looked at his family, then at Clare and Fitz, then at the door Eli had just stormed out of. Of course Eli was thinking all the way back to Vegas night, about the knife incident to be exact; He wouldn't dare do anything that could possibly cause harm to Clare again.

Adam sighed with one more glance between Clare, Fitz and the door. "I don't like this," he told himself as he sat down with his family, making sure not to look into his angry mother's eyes.

"Dude," Drew laughed and glanced at Clare and Fitz. "Never thought those two would hook up!"

"We can hear you," Fitz retorted, shutting Drew up.

"Never mind him," Clare laughed and stuck her tongue out at Fitz. "He's just a typical Grumpy jerk."

"Oh please," Fitz replied. "I'm one of the most cheerful people on the face of the earth." He mocked.

"So you say," Clare retorted and took a sip of her drink.

"Yes, I do say," Fitz said and took another bite of his food.

"We should some cookies after this," Clare stated.

"We should," Fitz responded to her comment. "But do they sell cookies here?"

Clare shrugged. "I have no idea."


	8. prank

Chapter 8

Fitz rang Clare doorbell, and Clare answered, completely dressed for school.

"Ha, I was ready this time," Clare boasted.

"Cool, now let's get in the car," Fitz sarcastically laughed.

"Okay," Clare said and smiled and she sat in the car, as did Fitz.

The two joked, made fun of each other in a friendly way, and laughed as Fitz drove them to school.

When they successfully got to Degrassi, Fitz groaned and glared at the building. "School sucks," he growled.

"Oh, don't be like that Fitz," Clare cried with a mocking pout as she patted Fitz's head.

"Stop it," Fitz whined and gently hit her hand away as he did a fake pout. Clare laughed and got out of the truck, and so did Fitz, of course.

Eli bit his bottom lip as he watched Clare step out of Fitz's car. "Ass," he muttered. Adam sighed and shook his head. Eli smirked "I've got an idea,"

"Oh no," Adam groaned as he began to image what Eli was thinking.

"Adam, time for the 'Mess with Fitz' show!" Eli mocked and his smirk became a grin. "Go get Drew and Sav…" the emo-styled boy said and walked off.

"I can't believe this," Adam whined but did what Eli had told him to.

Time went by, that is, until it was time for Clare's English class.

Clare walked in and sat in her normal seat and saw Eli and Adam come in. "Oh, Eli, I need to talk about the whole Fitz thing…"

"No worries," Eli said and smirked at her. "I'm not mad at you." He reassured her. "You're just doing what you think is best."

Clare became relaxed, but then tensed after she realized that his statement could mean anything. "What does that mean?" she questioned him.

"Nothing really," Eli told her, shrugged and sat down in his usual seat.

Clare didn't say anything to him, but she was still suspicious about what he said.

Later, after the bell rang, Clare sped out of the classroom and searched for Fitz, who sitting with his usual delinquent group. "Fitz, you've got to be careful!" she yelled.

"Why," Fitz question, drunk.

"Eli is up to something, that's why!" Clare yelled at him.

"Okay, okay," Fitz replied. "Calm down."

"If you promise to be careful, then I will!" Clare yelled in response.

"I will, I will," Fitz whined.

"Good," Clare said, now calm, and walked away.

"Wow," Bianca said, amazed at scene that she had just seen. K.C.'s eyes were wide as he looked between the fleeting image of one of his ex-girlfriends and Fitz.

"Damn," K.C. said. "Now, who the hell is Eli!" K.C. yelled when Clare was completely gone.

"Oh, one of her ex-boyfriends, and a stupid emo-punk who needs to get taught a lesson." Fitz told him. "Plus, he's still hung over by Clare."

When the lunch bell rang, Fitz stood up and walked toward the café, to meet up with Clare.

Fitz opened the doors to the cafeteria, and then was pounded with rotten noodles and old spinach. "Fucking shit!" he yelled as everybody yelled.

"Oh god!" Clare exclaimed as she saw him covered in rotten food. "Fitz!"

Both Clare and Fitz looked at Eli and glared at him as they saw he, Adam, Drew, and Sav held buckets of which the food had come from.

"You assholes!" Fitz yelled and stomped off to get it all off.

Clare growled. "I can't believe you guys."

"Yeah, payback's a bitch," Eli mocked with a laugh.

"No, Eli," Clare said, completely disappointed. "You're a bitch." She told him. "All of you are complete and total jackasses! Every time, and I mean every time, Fitz decides to settle things peacefully; you do something pathetically reckless!" she yelled at the boys. "I hope every single one of you go to hell." After she had yelled at them, she waltzed after Fitz.

The guys watched her leave, their amusement was completely erased.

Fitz thoroughly washed the food off of himself. "Those bastards…" he grimaced.

"Fitz," he heard Clare's voice on the other side of the shower door.

"Dude!" Fitz shouted. "This is the guys' locker room, woman!"

"Are you okay?" Clare asked, ignoring his statement, especially since she was already nervous about being in there.

"Yeah, now get out of the locker room!" Fitz replied, a faint blush began to heat up on his face.

"Good," Clare sighed. "I'm so sorry that they did that."

"Whatever," Fitz muttered. "Get out."

"Okay, okay," Clare said. "I'll be waiting out in the hall for you."

"Just hurry and get out," Fitz told her and then heard her walk away. "Goddamn." He muttered to himself, totally embarrassed. "This shitty smell better go away."


	9. Cooking

Chapter 9

Fit chugged down the beer as he grimaced about the stunt the Emo-bastard and his little buddies pulled. "They need to fucking die," he growled.

"Stop!" Clare yelled as she snatched away the beer. "You should drink so fast; Or at all for that matter," she told him as she placed the beer away from Fitz.

"Shut up, now give that back!" he yelled and quickly stood up from the torn couch; Yes, they were at the Ravine hangout, but no one else was there. "Ugh," Fitz moaned as his head began to throb. "My fucking head!" he yelled and held his head in pain.

"Fitz," Clare muttered. "You're an idiot." She told him as she began to comfort him.

"Like I've never heard that before," Fitz retorted and rolled his eyes as he clutched his eyes.

"I know," Clare replied. "But I mean it in the nicest way possible."

"How in the hell is that nice," Fitz retorted with a raised eyebrow, forgetting about his headache.

"It's nice because I said it of course," Clare told him jokingly with a small, soft smirk on her face.

"Please, since I made you become my girlfriend, you've started to be a bitch," he grunted. "Though, that is kind of hot." He smirked back at her. "Ya know I want some fucking cookies."

Clare smiled at him. "We could cook some," she said to him.

"I can't cook," Fitz replied.

"Well, it's never too late to learn, ya know," Clare laughed.

"Never say never," Fitz muttered with a huff.

"Let's go," Clare ordered, pulled Fitz of the couch and brought him to her house to cook in the kitchen; Clare's parents weren't home.

"Aw, it's not right for a guy to cook," Fitz complained with an 'I-don't-want-to-do-this' expression on his face.

"Oh, stop being sexist," Clare rolled her eyes. "Let's get to work." She said and began to search for the ingredients for cookies.

When she had found all she needed, she began to make the dough. Clare forced Fitz to mix the dough, which made him pout.

As Fitz mixed up the cookie dough, he got a great idea that made him smirk. He looked at Clare and back at the dough; He then grabbed a handful of the dough and threw it at the curly-haired girl.

"Holy crap!" Clare squealed and turned to glare at the smirking male. Clare slowly walked over to him and looked at the bowl of cookie dough. The brunette smiled at Fitz as she grabbed the bowl and placed it upside down on Fitz's head.

"Okay, that was not funny," Fitz exclaimed as he took off the bowl.

"Yes it was," Clare retorted back.

"Yeah, it was," Fitz agreed. "But that's beside the point."

"What other point was there?" Clare asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Fitz answered and threw some dough that was still in the bowl at Clare; that was how they began a dough-throw war, until Clare's parents came home and forced them to clean up the mess they made.


	10. Don't Do It Again

"Hey, you do know, my mom thinks you're a bad influence," Clare told Fitz with a giggle and she stepped into his car; It was time for school, of course.

"Do you?" Fitz joked with a raised eyebrow as he started the car.

Clare rolled her sea-blue eyes as she giggled again. "Duh," she retorted. "You'v e been held back a grade or two, you've been in jail, and you're such a total smart ass," she smirked at Fitz as she finished her. "well, I don't know about the smart part, but you have been a total ass." She added.

"Hah," Fitz grunted at her. "Like hell, I've had my smart moments," he responded.

"Name one," Clare demanded and she smirked when Fitz couldn't come up with anything. "Told you," and with that said, Clare relaxed in her seat, completely comfortable.

Clare has become a lot more confident since hanging out with Fitz; she loved the feeling she had with him. Fitz has grown a soft side for Clare; but he wasn't going to admit it, especially to her. "So what, at least I'm not some stick-in-the-mud like you can be sometimes," Fitz told her mockingly.

"Oh please, I've never been like that," Clare said. "I can be fun and wild."

"Fun, sure, wild, I don't think so," Fitz retorted; it was his turn to role eyes.

"Liar!" she yelled at him with a mockingly-angry voice.

"Name one time you've ever been** wild**," Fitz ordered her and he smirked when she hadn't come with anything either.

"Are we there yet?" Clare asked, completely changing the subject.

"Almost," Fitz said. "Now we are," he added a few minutes later.

They both got out of the car and Fitz noticed two familiar people coming their way. "Ah, shit," Fitz muttered, causing Clare to look in the direction he was staring; Eli and Adam were walking toward them.

"Guys," Clare said as Eli and Adam came into normal voice range.

"Clare," Eli began. "Listen, we were wrong to do that to the neanderthol over there," the emo said, mentioning Fitz.

"Aw, Emo-boy is being a kiss ass," Fitz scoffed with a fake laugh.

Clare quickly glared at Fitz. "Fitz," Clare said, sternly, causing Fitz to step back a few steps. Clare nodded in relief and turned back to face her two friends. "Continue," she told Eli.

"Anyway," Eli began, glaring at Fitz. "I'm sorry, and we don't want to lose you as a friend," he finished.

"Yeah," Adam said. "You're too good to us to let you go."

Clare smiled at them both. "Thanks, you guys are getting better," she told them. "But if I'm going out of my way to help you again, and you two try and ruin it, I'll never forgive you guys, under stood," Clare said with her hands on her hips as her friends nodded their heads in response. "Good, now let's all head to class, and I mean all, Fitz," Clare said and smile toward Fitz, who reluctantly went along with everything.

"Yeah, yeah," Fitz said, dragging his feet as they walked toward the school building.

Through out the time the four were together, Eli and Fitz glared at one another; Clare knew it, too, as did Adam. "Man," Adam muttered to Clare. "I still can't believe we're going to have to hang out with this jackass," Adam said with a pout.

"Adam," Clare yelled. "Stop talking about Fitz like that, he isn't a donkey!"

Adam looked at Clare with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, wow," Adam said. "I seriously can't believe you, of all, people are defending him, Clare," he groaned.

"Well, he kind of grew on me, besides," Clare began to say. "He's not a monster."

"Duh," Fitz said, revealing that he was eavesdropping. "I am way worse," Fitz taunted, causing Clare to hit him on his head.

Clare grunted. "Shut up, Fitz, you aren't helping the situation." She said to Fitz.

Eli opened his mouth to speak, but Clare looked up and glared at him. "Don't you even start, Goldsworthy," she growled, shutting Eli up.


	11. Paranoid 'with author's note'

Author's Note- Okay, for all the people who actually like this story, I'm most likely going to just update WEAKLY instead of every other day; the main reason being that I have to go to school and all of that stuff and I have to help my parents around the house…so yeah, I should upday every weekend *Saturday or Sunday* from now on.

NOW on with the story!

Chapter 11

Adam and Clare were sitting by their lockers, simply talking to one another.

"I trully am glad you guys are giving Fitz a chance, he really isn't that bad of a guy, you know," Clare said with a light, nervous smile as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Clare," Adam began. "It's not so much that we're giving that bastard a chance, it's more to the fact, we want to keep you as a friend."

Clare sighed and her curls danced as she turned her head side to side to see if either of the two boys, Eli and Fitz, had arrived yet. "Where are they?" Clare muttered; she was a little upset at both the boys. "They're going to be late; they need to hurry up already." With a growl she stood up. "We've waited long enough, let's go find them."

This morning, Clare had let Fitz wonder off, and Eli emmediatly followed; Now Clare was feeling like a moron as she just realized how suspicious that was. "Come on Adam, we've got to make sure they haven't started anything with eachother!" She shouted at her transgendered friend.

"Oh, yay," Adam said, obvious sarcasm was in his voice as he slowly began to stand up. "This sucks."

"Oh, shut up and let's find them," Clare said and jerked around the school, until she found both Eli and Fitz.

As soon as Clare had found them, she sighed as she saw they hadn't begun to fight. Both, Fitz and Eli, were actually TALKING to eachother instead of throwing fist at the other. Clare's face grew a grin and she hugged all three of her male friends. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled happily. "I was so scared that you two were going at eachother's throat!" she admitted. "Adam kept me company."

"Yeah, not so voluntarily," Adam retorted as he rubbed his sore wrist. "You need to lighten your grip, Clare," the transgendered boy growled.

"Suck it up, Adam," Clare giggled. "These two are good and dandy," she said. "You should so be happy right now." And with that said, Clare gave an apologetic hug to Adam with a 'sorry' added.

"Good and dandy, does anyone even say that anymore?" Fitz snorted, giving a dumb-founded look to Clare.

Clare rolled her eyes in response. "Like I care if they do or not, I don't care what people think."

Eli laughed. "Still," he began. "It's lame," Eli added. "And you can get so paranoid sometimes, ya' know that?" Eli finished referring to her previous thought of both Fitz and him fighting.

"I'm not paranoid, any one would be thinking like that if they were in my place during Vegas night," Clare defended herself.

"Sure," Fitz mocked. "You keep telling yourself that, okay," he added and patted Clare on the head. "Though, it's okay to be paranoid."

"Fitz!" Clare yelled and hit him on the back of his head with a huff. "Anyway, we all need to get to class," Clare stated.

"But we have twenty minutes befor the bell rings," Fitz said.

"I don't care!" Clare yelled and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want us to get a tardy on our first class of the day, now move it!"

Clare began to push the three forward. "Yes, ma'am, Ms. Paranoia," all three males said in unison.

"Shut up and go!" Clare yelled. "And stop calling me paranoid!" she growled at them.

The boys looked at one another and grinned. "We didn't call you paranoid," Eli laughed.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"We called you Ms. Paranoia," Fitz added. "There's no '**d**' in that sentence."

Clare stopped pushing them and folding her arms; she gave them a long, angry, and intense glare as she tapped her foot.

As they stared at her, the boys began to feel scared, and/or nervous.

"Um," Eli started.

"We'll just, uh," Fitz added.

"G-get to class now," Adam finished.

As she held her glare, Clare said. "Yeah, you do that, **now**."

Hearing the venom in the curly-brunette haired girl's tone, Fitz, Eli, and Adam ran to their first period.

Clare watched them scamper to their first class, and as soon they were no longer in sight; her face grew as smug grin and she happily waltzed to her class. "That'll teach those idiots to call me paranoid," she laughed entered the classroom.


	12. Food fight

Author's note: I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY BUT A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED. First week: My dog got hit by a car so I had to assist in making sure he was okay(he's alive and well, thank god)

Second week: My hamster died so I was greiving for a while

Chapter 12

Clare tapped on the Cafeteria table as the three males surrounding her kept playing with their found and flung it at one another. "Will you guys stop it already, it's way too embarrassing for me," Clare giggled.

The three boys looked at her, all of them with a manevilant smirk on their face as they flung some food at her. "You morons!" she yelled and began flinging back at them at full speed. Eli dodged the throw that was directed at him and it hit some random guy; the guy stood up and threw some food at the four and Adam threw it back at him.

"Food right!" some one yelled and a war of food throwing began; Fitz, Adam, and Eli bursted out laughing as they watched Clare head under the table. Eli was face-planted with a mush of mashed potatos and spagetti so he began throwing at random people; Fitz and Adam joined in and Clare began to crawl toward to nearest exit.

"I hate this so much, so very much," she muttered to herself as she successfully got out of the cafeteria. She began to pray for her three friends as she waltzed to the bathroom to wash off all the food on her.

After the food fight, Adam, Eli, and Fitz were in the principal's office with a very unhappy Mr. Simpson. Fitz was about to collapse from holding in the laughter; Adam began to tense and was pretty nervous; Eli was laid back and casual.

"You boys are really an unlikely trio, especially after what happened at Vegas night," Simpson said with a sigh.

"Hey, when your nemesis starts dating your ex-girlfriend slash current close-friend, you learn to deal," Eli said with a smirk and a small chuckle.

"What he said, except the ex-girlfriend thing," Adam said.

Fitz still couldn't speak, because if he did, he would burst out laughing.

The principal office door slammed open.

"Wait, I was technically the one who started the food fight!" Clare yelled as she ran in side the office.

"Clare?" Simpson said and shook his head in denial. "No, Clare, please tell me you're joking."

Clare looked down in shame. "I'm sorry," she felt really guilty and it was obvious in her tone.

"I'll let this slide, but Clare, if you do anything more this semester, I'll have no choice but to suspend you, understand," Principal Simpson said.

"Oh," Clare became relieved. "Thank you! Thank you so much Principal Simpson!" Clare cheered.

"But, are the guys good too?" Fitz mocked, his voice in a high pitch as if he was pretending to be Clare; Clare glared at him and he sat back in his seat, afraid of the girls intense stare.

"Yes, they are, now get to class, all of you," Principal Simpson retorted and waved his hand in a "shoo, shoo" fashion.

Author's note; Sorry it's so short, but I've still got some major stuff going on, I'll TRY to get the next chapter in tommorow as an apology….I repeat I'll TRY to get the next chapter out tommorrow!


	13. phone call

Hey, sorry about not updating! I just totally forgot- and plus I really had no idea to start the chapter yet. Sooo, I had a little writers block thing going on so, I apologize.

Oh, and my neighbor just died, so that sort of contributed to it, He was about 80 and his name was Rogers…he was such a nice man.

Here's the chapter!

Clare opened a book and began to read as she sat on her bed; she couldn't concentrate very much though, all she could think about was Fitz.

"He has really changed," she said with a little giggle. Suddenly she blushed and shook her head. "I am supposed to be reading, not thinking about my boyfriend, I mean, fake boyfriend, or whatever he is, it's not like he's my real boyfriend, god," Clare sighed. She kept telling herself that they weren't serious, but she could stop thinking about the juvenile delinquet. "Oh, why won't he get out of my head, gosh, this sucks."

Clare snapped her head toward her cell phone as her ringtone went off. She red the I.D. and saw it was none other than Fitz. The curly haired brunette quickly answered the phone and said "Fitz?" with a lot of excitement in her tone.

"So this is Clare I'm guessing?" an older female sounded.

"Y-yes," Clare answered back, alittle scared of who this was.

Suddenly, the older woman on the other side of the signal squealled. "Oh my gosh, oh I'm sorry, I'm Fitz's mother, I just wanted to know who my precious son was always talking about, I'm so nice to meet you!" she told Clare.

Clare blushed. "You too, Mrs. Fitzgerald," the brunette said shyly. 'Always talking about?' Clare thought as she felt her face get hot. Clare had become tomato red and a slight smile came across her face.

"Oh, by the way, I'm sorry I had to use Fitz's cell phone," Mrs. Fitzgerald informed her. "Uh oh, I have to go, Fitz is coming, bye sweetheart!" the woman said and quickly hung up.

Clare laughed, "Such a nice woman," she muttered. "Fitz is really lucky." And with that, Clare giggled and began to read.

The next day, Fitz had come to pick Clare up for school, as usual.

"Hey," Fitz said with a smirk.

"Hi Fitz," Clare smiled and they got into his vehicle.

"So," Fitz began to speak. "My mom wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tommorow."

"OH, I'd love to!" Clare sqealled and a grin was plastered on her face.

Fitz chuckled. "Alright, I guess it's a date."

Clare froze for a bit but then her face held a light smile. "Yeah," she muttered. "it's a date."


	14. The Dress

Chapter 14

Alli, Jenna, and Clare were now looking at dresses for the curly brunette.

"Guys, this is stupid, I don't think I need to pick out some fancy dress," Clare muttered and her two friends rolled their eyes.

"Please Clare, you need to dress to impress, especially if it's for the parents of your future husband," Alli boasted; Clare choked on air out of shock.

"Future husband…?" Clare questioned, her face was completely tomato red. "I don't think that's accurate, especially since Fitz and I aren't actually dating!"

"Yeah so, you know you want to be his_ real_ girlfriend," Jenna laughed.

"I'm good with the current state of relationship, besides, I'm still in love with Eli," Clare shouted.

"Are you sure?" Alli asked Clare.

"Yeah," Clare said, and Alli noted the nervous stutter in her voice.

Alli smirked, as did Jenna. "Liar," they both said to Clare.

"Shut up and let's go," Clare said.

"Not so fast, Clare-bear," Jenna laughed and grabbed Clare's shoulder.

"H-hey!" Clare shouted as Jenna dragged her to the dressing room and handed her a dress.

"Put this on, I think this'll fit you perfectly!" Jenna squealled with a funny grin on her face, making Clare giggle alittle. "Hurry now!" Jenna added. Clare sighed, but listened to her friend-turned rival-turned friend.

Clare examined the dress, and then put on the dress. After she had successfully placed the dress upon herself, she sighed once again. The dress was an inch above her knees and did not cover her shoulders in anyway; the dress was a crimson color with a black zebra design around the stomach area. Clare the skirt part of the dress was very loose and light, compared to the top part and there were two medium sized bows on each sides of the wasteline on the dress.

"Wow," Clare gasped. "It really is a beautiful dress," she added. "It's just not for me…"

"I heard that!" Jenna yelled on the otherside of the dressing room door. "It is totally you, Clare-bear, now open this door and try on these Heels!" she ordered, Clare sighed again and obeyed.

The shoes were mainly black that faided to a bright red at the bottom of the heels. The heel was pretty much like a neatly trimed stick. "Oh goodness, I don't wear these sort of shoes!" Clare pitched.

"Well, too bad, that's the outfit your wearing on your little date, rather you like it or not!" Jenna said.

"Live with it," Alli finished, both of Clares friends smirked evilly as Clare came out of the dressing room, in her normal clothes.

"I'm not paying for this," Clare bursted out.

"Fine, both of us will," Alli said.

"Okay, you win," Clare retorted and both, Alli and Jenna, High-fived one another. "Suckers," Clare giggled under her breath where her friends could not hear them.

The time for her little meeting with Fitz and his family had finally come

She was standing in front of Fitz door, mentally freaking out. She was worried if she would be considered a slut as soon as she was seen in the dress Jenna had forced her to get.

Clare shook it off and knocked on the door and Fitz answered the door. "Woah," Fitz gasped looking Clare up and down.

Clare began to grow very red. "My friends made me wear it," she told him.

"I'm not complaining," Fitz chuckled and held a huge grin on his face. "Come on in, if you dare."

"Shut up," Clare giggled and playfully pushed his shoulder.

A young looking woman then came into Clare's sight. "Oh!" the woman began. "You must be Clare!" she squealled, Clare recognized her voice as Fitz's mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Clare said.

"The pleasure is all mine, sweetheart," Miss Fitzgerald said as she shook Clare's hand. "I'm so glad you made it, Fitz was scared you changed your mind, he was ranting since morning and kept on until just a second ago.

Fitz glared at his mother. "Mom!" he yelled. "I did not!"

"You did so," his mother began to taunt him.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so, times efinity," Miss Fitzgerald laughed.

"Did not times efinity plus one!" Fitz yelled back, taking a quick glance at Clare, who was smiling with her eyes widened.

"You guys are so close, it's so sweet," Clare said.

"I know right!" Miss Fitzgerald shreaked with joy as she and Clare laughed.

"Damn," Fitz muttered. "This is gonna be a long night."


	15. What just happened

Chapter 15

Fitz's mother was very energetic and incredibly sweet-natured; Clare had a very fun time talking with her, unlike Fitz.

Fitz couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed by the conversation the two females were having.

"Come on, why do you have to talk about MY childhood!" the boy questioned them.

"Oh, don't pout sweet-heart, you were such a cute kid," his mother said with a big grin on her face.

Clare laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "So how did you get to be such a bad boy, huh?" she finished.

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Like you need to know, little-miss-good-goody," he told, causing Clare to laugh sarcastically.

"Aren't you the hilarious one, Mister-not-so-good," Clare retorted back at the boy.

"Uh, well, boohoo," Fitz sarcastically pouted and folded his arms. Miss Fitz Gerald looked at the time and grinned even wider.

She looked back at the two and giggled. "Oh, well, Clare, it's getting a little late," she started. "I think you should be heading home, Fitz you should drive her home!"

"What, it's only five o'clock," Fitz said, but his mom pushed the two out the door.

"Have fun you two," Miss Fitzgerald giggled and shut the door with Clare and Fitz outside.

Clare laughed. "Well, I guess I have to go home."

"And I guess I have to drive you," Fitz replied. Fitz went to his car and opened the passenger door. "Hop in." Clare did as he said and he got in the driver's seat and drove off.

"Ya know, you really are a good guy," Clare told him with a shy smile on her face.

"Duh," Fitz said, very conceitedly. "I'm hot too."

Clare rolled her eyes and laughed. "You act even more arrogantly than Eli does."

"Of course I do," Fitz bragged. "I have every reason to."

Clare smiled and they both quickly glanced at each other as they laughed. Fitz looked at the radio and turned on some rap.

"Wow, you're such a stereo typical bad boy," Clare told him.

"The hell, no I am not," Flare defended himself.

"The whole misunderstood, tough outer-exterior who really has a giant heart is so you!" Clare rejected his defense.

"No way," Fitz yelled.

"Yes way," Clare retorted.

The two argued like this all the way to Clare Edwards home.

Clare opened the passenger door and stepped out. Clare turned toward Fitz. "Thank you for the ride," she said and stepped out of the car, closed the door, then began to walk to the door of her house.

She placed her hand on the knob but then she froze. The curly-haired girl turned her head toward Fitz's car.

"Fitz, wait!" she yelled, ran to the car and opened the car's passenger door.

"Yeah?" he asked, a look of confusion was shown on his face.

"I, uh, forgot something," she told him.

Fitz still looked confused. "What," he asked.

Clare looked at the floor, breathed heavily, and looked back up at him. "I forgot to do this," she said and kissed him, but not on the cheek. "Well, bye!" she finished, shut the car door and ran inside her house.

Fitz was as still as a statue. "Wh-what in the hell just happened?" he asked himself as he stared at Clare's house.


	16. The Real Deal

Chapter 16

Fitz paced back and forth in his room. "What in the hell was that?" He yelled aloud to no one, thinking of what happened the day before.

"Oh, Honey, is someone flustered?" his mother asked smugly.

"Silenc e mother, I'm too preoccupied with something very important," he told her. "Hey, look at that, I said a long word. I guess Clare's brainyness is contagious. Now back on track." And he began to think about the kiss.

"Young love, blind love, both are so the same, but hey" his mom began. "Ignorence is infact bliss."

"Ugh, get outta my room," Fitz groaned, knowing full well that his mother was purposely making everything worse.

His mother laughed. "Fine, fine, I'll go," she then walked out of his room.

"I can't believe she kissed me!" He yelled. "Was it a 'thanks for a nice night' kind of kiss, or a 'lets make this a real deal' kind of kiss? Gah, why does Clare have to be so confusing!"

"You know," Miss Fitzgerald said and she poked her head through the door. "There is this magical thing you should try, hun, it's called, 'Ask her'."

"Out," Fitz growled minacingly, as he pointed to the hallway. His mother put her hands up defensefully and left. Fitz sighed heavily and fell backwards on his bed. "The romance thing is way to hard!" he whined.

"Ask her about the kiss, it's not that hard!" his mother yelled from the kitchen, of which she now resides.

Fitz got up, yelled, "Shut up mother!" and slammed the door.

)))))))))))))))

Clare screamed in her pillow. '_How could I do that!' _Clare mentally cried, nearly suffocating herself. "I'm so ashamed!" the curly haired brunette whined out loud after she lifted her head.

Clare sulked until she had finally fallen asleep.

)))))))))))))))

In the morning, Fitz stood infront of Clare's door, debating on whether to knock or not. The troubled teen boy turned away from the door and began to walk down the stairs, then froze and walked back up the door. He got ready to ring the doorbell, but couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

Clare opened the door, startling Fitz and vise versa.

"Oh, hey Fitz," Clare said as she caught her breath.

"Yo, Clare," Fitz replied, breathing heavily. "We need to talk," he told her.

"Yeah, we do," Clare told him.

The two home sapiens sat on the top step.

"About the kiss," Fitz began.

"Yeah, about that," Clare stammered.

"What did you mean by it?" Fitz asked.

Clare attempted to hide her face, so Fitz would not see how red it was. "Oh, uh," she stuttered out.

"Well?" Fitz asked.

Clare took a breath and stared into Fitz eyes. "I like you," she told him bluntly. "I didn't realize it until recently, but I really do!" She spoke.

Fitz smirked, that same smug grin Clare found astonishing. "So how about we do the whole dating thing for real then," he told. "Since I like you too."

Clare's serious face grew joyful. "Really?" she asked happily and hopeful.

"Duh," Fitz said. Clare squealled and jumped into his arms.

After the hug, Fitz and Clare got into his vehicle and drove off to school.


	17. Reactions

Sorry I haven't been able to update FOR A LONG TIME…I've been focusing on A LOT of different things…and then I forgot about the story…Lol

Chapter 17

Eli and Adam's mouth hung open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Adam screamed, looking totally distraught. "No one said you could go out for real!"

Clare huffed with a smirk. "Oh really?" she began. "I don't recall having to get permission from you… or anyone for that matter," she finished and folded her arms as she rose in her chair.

Fitz lounged in his chair, which was right beside Clare. The delinquent smirked at Eli as smugly as he could muster towards the emo. The emerald eyed boy glared at Fitz in a 'only if looks could kill' kind of way. "You ain't scary emo-boy," Fitz boasted with a huge-ass grin.

"OH but I can be," Eli growled as he leaned on the table. "I can end you faster than you can say 'uncle!'"

"And I can snap you like a twig faster than you can say 'stop.'" Fitz growled back.

"Oh, and I can destroy you both faster than you can say 'truce.'" Clare retorded, interupting the rival males and Adam snickered.

The boys looked at Clare, then back at one another. "We'll shut up then," they said to her.

Clare grinned. "You better," she told them. "Or I'll kill you."

The groups were at lunch; Fitz and Clare were both being a flirty thoughout the rest of their lunch.

"Gross," Eli muttered about Fitz and Clare, right after the end of lunch bell rang. The new couple had emmediatly left, leaving Adam and Eli. "What is wrong with that girl?"

"That girl needs better taste in guys…I mean seriously, I bet she never had one truelly good boyfriend," Adam shouted, causing Eli to emmediatly glare at him. "Oh, yeah, other than you of course Eli…You might have been a little too over-protective, obssessed, or over-bearing at times, but you're supposedly a good guy, I think," the transgengered boy stuttered.

"Shut up, Adam," Eli rolled his eyes, but then place a 'I-give-up' smirk. "You win."

Adam grinned and the two boys walked off. "Hey, do you think Fiona really likes me?" Adam asked Eli.

"Yeah, even if you're hopeless," Eli retorted with a grunt.

"Hey!" Adam yelled at Eli. Eli grinned and began to run to class with Adam chase him.

Clare and Fitz said their good byes as the departed to get to class. Clare sat by Alli, who was sitting by Jenna, making Alli to be in the middle.

"So, how'd you little date go? Huh, Clare-bear?" Jenna asked as she leaned on the desk to see the curly-haired girl.

Clare had a smile on her face, making Alli gasped.

"Something good happened, didn't it?" the Indian girl squealled questionably, but in a hushed tone.

"We are so together!" Clare answered. "We even kissed!"

Jenna giggled. "Congrats girlie!" the blonde shouted.

"What're you Barbie's talking about?" Bianca questioned angrilly.

"It's none of your business, bitch," Alli snapped back. "Why don't you screw someone's boyfriend, like you normally do, you already have me and Jenna's, maybe even Clare's."

"Alli!" the blue eyed brunette responded.

"Fitzy boy? Nah, he's not my type, but he sure as hell could be…" Bianca said and gave a light smirk.

Clare slowly turned from Alli with a scared expression to Bianca with an infuriated expression. "You did not just go there, you little hoe…" Clare muttered, maliciously.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't, what do you think sweetheart?" Bianca told her. Clare balled her fist and stood up and stared down at the sitting Bianca. "What?" Bianca snapped.

Alli and Jenna gasped as Clare did something no one had ever truelly seen her do before; Saint Clare had not only punched, but pumbled Bianca while cursing the dark haired girl.


	18. Blah Blah Blah

Chapter 18

Bianca and Clare were sitting in the principal's office and Principal Simpson wasn't very happy.

"Bianca, why do you constantly pick fights and Clare, you just got out of trouble for setting a stink bomb off, do you seriously think you should be doing this?" he asked.

"No sir," Clare muttered. "But when some slut gets in your face about your boyfriend, you will get defensive."

Bianca turned to Clare with a pissed off look. "Slut?" she questioned defensively agrees. "I'm the slut, really now?"

Clare turned to face Bianca. "The sluttiest bitch on the face of the Earth, if you want to be precise," The blue-eyed brainiac snapped; Bianca sharply stood up, ready for another fight, as did Clare.

"Girls, if you fight on school grounds, one more time, you will be expelled!" Simpson shouted as he, too, stood up angrilly.

"Yes sir," the girls muttered.

A knock on the door had come and Eli plus Adam had both come in.

"Yo principal, how's it hanging," Adam mocked, but when Simpson just glared, the FTM just began to feel akward. "Sorry sir," Adam finished.

Eli chuckled and began to say something as Clare sighed, not paying any attention to what the emo boy was saying. 'What are these two doing,' Clare thought inwardly; then Clare saw Eli's hand in a motion that told her to "Go".

Clare eyes widened as she realized what he was doing. A huge grin came across her face as she snuck out of the office. "Thanks Eli," Clare muttered softly with a small smile.

"Well, I thought of it, thank you," Fitz stated, appearing right in front of her.

Clare back away in fright, "Fitz!" she yelled and playfully hit his chest.

"Let's get going, sha'll we?" Fitz asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"We sha'll," Clare replied with a similar smirk.

"Good," Fitz laughed and the new couple locked arms and went off to ditch the rest of school.

Clare looked at Fitz and smiled softly. "I am so going to be in a whole hell of a lot of trouble after this,"

Fitz looked at her as they aproached his vehicle. "We both are babe, we both are," he joked; Clare laughed and they got in the car.

The two had arrived at the ravine, and Clare spotted Johnny. The curley haired girl had told Fitz that she needed to do something.

Clare waltzed over to Johnny, whom was reading, as expected. "Hey," Clare said as she sat beside him.

Johnny looked up at her. "What do you want, Little Edwards," he questioned suspiciously.

"You should know Alli is single," Clare told him.

"Like I give a damn," the blonde bad-boy retorted.

Clare smirked. "I know you do, oh trust me, I know you do," she said slyly.

Johnny snorted. "And how would you know," he questioned.

"Because I know you still love her, and I can't stand seeing her hurt anymore," Clare sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but," Clare began. "You are probably the best guy she has EVER been with," she finished.

Johnny rose an eyesbrow. "And why, exactly, do you think that?" he spoke in his original sarcastic voice.

Clare grinned. "Because, he latest actually succumbed to the slutties bitch in the whole school and decided to go and cheat on her. You, on the other hand, had actually been honest," She said.

Johnny scoffed.

"Well, not COMPLETELY honest, but when it actually mattered, you were, I guess…but the point of the matter is, I know you can be a really good guy, you just hang out with a bad crowd. Your smart, possibly sweet, and I came to see that you did treat Alli really good, when it came to the serious things. And the only time you really ever lied, that I know of, was when you were trying to make her feel better about her first time and what not, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah," Clare said and was cut off.

"Shut up," Johnny laughed. "You really can be lame," he told Clare.

"Oh, just ask Alli out or I'll kick you in the balls, got it," Clare told him.

Johnny smirked. "Fine, thanks for the complements, I guess," he spoke.

"Your welcome," Clare giggled and walked back over to Fitz.


End file.
